


Love Potion | BatBoys Harry Potter AU

by TheBlueMatrix



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Batman Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Fusion, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMatrix/pseuds/TheBlueMatrix
Summary: Still working on this.I had to tighten the age differences so all 4 of the BatBoys could be in school at the same time before Dick graduated.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Orignal Female Character, Tim Drake/Orignal Female Character





	1. 1st Year - The Sorcerer's Stone

When Professor McGonagall called me up to the front to be sorted, I was nervous. My stomach fluttered, it felt like it had pixies inside, and my spine slithered like someone dragged their finger down it. I sat on the stool provided and the professor placed the talking hat on my head. It yelled “Hufflepuff!” and one of the four table groups cheered. I sat with the Hufflepuffs, not long after, Professor Dumbledore announced for the feast to begin. All kinds of food appeared on the table, it wasn’t there before. During the feast I met and quickly became friends with a girl next to me named Victoria Sharp. She was also a first year, we kept chatting the entire feast, even when we were being led into the dungeon to the Hufflepuff common room. I like the Hufflepuff common room, it’s a cozy space. The scenery looked like it was from that muggle novel, The Hobbit or something. The one with those small creatures with the big, hairy feet that live in hills and the front doors are round. Plants were hung from the low ceiling on a metal dish, the ceiling was held by oak logs; round windows were a foot or two under the ceiling in groups of three, and pots of plants rested on the oak windowsill. There were comfortable fabric chairs and sofas with wooden coffee tables lying in front of them, it had that homey feeling to it, I felt like I was at home away from home.  
Percival, my Blue British Shorthair cat, was waiting for me in the girls’ dormitory. I let him lay with me on the bed before I slept.  
The next morning, I entered the common room in full school uniform, the common room was as alive as a café on the weekends. I met one of Hufflepuff’s most well known students, Dick Grayson, third year. His hair was black and flowed down his neck before it could reach his shoulders; in addition to his tan skin were blue eyes like sapphires. Next to his five foot six inches height was his size, I was able to tell he had been working on his body, how long had he been working out? Aside from his physical features, Dick’s an acrobat, and a Chaser in the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. Dick was really nice and seemed to be engaged in my topics when I talked to him.  
Later on my first day, I met one of Dick’s friends, a Gryffindor second year named Jason Todd; he didn’t seem very fond of me. I could tell by his expressions that he’s lazy, reckless, and doesn’t like rules. Jason’s eyes were also blue like Dick’s, and his hair was black and short with a silver streak on the front, he had bangs, but he pulled them back; Jason was around Dick’s height and size, and his skin tone was lighter.  
My first day in Hogwarts didn’t go so bad. I enjoyed Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying, Transfiguration, and Herbology, but Potions… it’s the teacher. Professor Snape was impatient and in a bad mood, he may not like his students for whatever reason; but then again, he was head of the Slytherin house.  
Throughout the semester, Victoria and I became best friends. On Halloween, the stuttering Professor Quirrell bursted into the Great Hall during the Halloween feast shouting about a troll in the dungeon, then fainted when the sound of lightning cracked. Students screamed and panicked, dropping their food and standing up in fear. Professor Dumbledore yelled over us in a booming way to grab our attention. He said calmly for the students to go to the dormitories while the teachers went to the dungeons for the troll; that didn’t settle me to the slightest, my problem was the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins have no choice but to go to the dungeon in order to get to the common rooms. Once I got inside the Hufflepuff common room, I immediately rushed for the girls dorm, dressed into my pajamas, and sat on my bed with Percival on my lap. His purring and me petting him kept me calm the rest of the night.  
I left Hogwarts for Christmas break to my family. Victoria and I kept in touch through letters delivered by owls.  
I learned that my dad was a student at Hogwarts, he was a Slytherin. We talked about my experience in school, which my muggle mother did not understand at all; I discovered I inherited magic from my father. While Dad and I talked about Hogwarts and magic, my little brother, Michael, was very engaged and interested. Michael begged me to show him “magic tricks,” but I told him I wasn’t allowed to use magic outside of school. Michael was bummed, his expression had “please” written all over it. Then I told him maybe Dad can show him a little bit of magic, then Michael didn’t stop begging Dad.  
On Christmas day, Dad got me a chocolate frog. After opening the box, I ate the enchanted chocolate frog before it could escape somewhere in the house. Inside the box was a picture of Professor McGonagall with her name printed under her.  
“Who did you get, Dani?” Asked my father.  
I looked up at him, “Professor McGonagall,” when I looked back down at the box, the picture of the professor disappeared. “She’s gone.”  
“It’s all right, all chocolate frog boxes do that.”  
It felt good to be back in school, I was itching to practice magic. At home, I had to review my notes as a way of practice. Final exams were coming up by the end of the semester, I became worried about my grades that my attention was focused on my school work and turning everything in. Most of my focus was taken over by Potions, Snape scares me.  
I heard Harry Potter confronted Professor Quirrell and You Know Who in the catacombs fighting over the Sorcerer's Stone. I saw Harry lying on one of the beds in the Hospital Wing when I walked by.  
I did get good grades at the end of the year. When the students were released for summer break, I said my goodbyes to Dick and Jason when I had the chance, I wasn’t sure if I would see them on the platform or not. Victoria and I talked endlessly on the train from Hogsmeade to Platform 9 ¾ in King’s Cross. Mum, Dad, and Michael met up with me on Platform 9 ¾ when I got off Hogwarts Express.  
Victoria wrote to me first during the summer, we wrote back to each other all summer. I wrote about Percival being adventurous and liking the house, Victoria wrote back talking about Swirl, her calico cat; apparently, she doesn’t get along well with Victoria’s other cat Shy.  
I did take the time to write to Dick to see how things were going for him, living with billionaire Bruce Wayne hadn’t seemed to bring out the best of him. He and Jason had been working on projects with Bruce and they were beginning to stress them out. Unfortunately, I wasn’t allowed to know what this project Dick’s talking about was.


	2. 2nd Year - The Chamber of Secrets

Mum and Dad received a letter from Dumbledore and McGonagall again about my new school year schedule and a list of things they needed us to purchase for my second year. They took Michael and I to Diagon Alley as soon as they could to get the supplies I needed; Michael loved being in Diagon Alley and surrounded by magic. I did spot Hogwarts students, and I swore I saw Hagrid in the crowd of wizards.  
I met Victoria back on Platform 9 ¾, we parted from our families and took an empty booth on the train; we both had some of our Hufflepuff uniforms on. A cute boy asked if he could sit with us, said the other booths were too crowded. He was pale with short black hair and bangs on each side, he had topaz blue eyes surrounded by a pretty, feminine-like face structure. He didn’t wear Hogwarts clothing, just casual everyday clothes, obviously a new student. We gave him permission to sit with us, there was no way we could pass up the opportunity of letting a cute boy sit with us and talk to him. He sat down across from us in the booth, Victoria and I introduced ourselves, and the boy said his name was Tim Drake. We asked him if either of his parents were magic.  
“No, not that I know of,” Said Tim. “Honestly, I thought magic didn’t exist.”  
“How did you discover you were magic?” Victoria asked.  
“I woke up one morning and everything was floating in my bedroom. I thought it was a dream, then my parents came in and they were speechless. They started putting me in therapy because of it. One month later, they get a letter about a school of magic and they thought it was a scam, garbage. After a few letters, they began to believe it was real. When we went to Diagon Alley, everything we thought was possible changed.”  
Victoria and I learned this boy, Tim Drake, was muggleborn, unlike we were half-bloods. We kept talking to Tim to learn more about him; his wand core was dragon heartstring, he had no siblings, he enjoyed reading and read the books for his classes for Hogwarts, he loved experimenting with technology, and he did really well in muggle school. I discussed what house he would be sorted into with Victoria, I hoped he would be in Hufflepuff, but judging by the hints he gave us, we decided Slytherin or Ravenclaw was more likely for him to be sorted into. We thought Ravenclaw was the one. Tim asked us what we were talking about; we didn’t want to spoil anything, so we told him about the four houses and what their required traits were. We took a moment to gaze outside the window to see the castle of Hogwarts and the large lake in front illuminated by moonlight. When that moment was finished, we offered Tim help if he would ever needed it throughout his school year; he thanked us, and started asking questions about Hogwarts and magic in general, we answered the best we could.  
During the Sorting Ceremony, Victoria and I sat together with the other Hufflepuffs waiting for Tim to be called up and sorted. When Professor McGonagall called his name, we watched and waited carefully. The sorting hat said he had a powerful mind, then announced loudly, “Ravenclaw!” and the Ravenclaws cheered as Tim joined them at their table. Victoria and I high fived because our assumption was correct, Tim really was a Ravenclaw, just as we thought.  
A couple weeks later, I decided to check on how Tim liked the school and his classes.  
“I’m still getting used to it,” Tim answered my question.  
“Don’t we all?” I related to him.  
“Yeah, but you were born with a magical father.”  
“I didn’t know he was a wizard until I was ten or something, I wonder if Michael’s a wizard?”  
“Michael?”  
“My little brother. He’s a handful. So, how are your classes?”  
“Great. Though, there is one thing. What’s up with Professor Snape?”  
“No one knows. It might be best to stay off his bad side.”  
“If he has a good one.”  
I giggled, “Class will start soon, I’ll talk to you later,” then we separated.  
Professor Snape and Professor Lockhart showed us students a taste of dueling. We watched Lockhart get his butt handed to him by Snape with the simplest spell, it was pretty funny. Then they had Malfoy and Potter perform a duel, and that was fun to watch too, until Malfoy casted a snake spell. Harry spoke to it in parseltongue, he kept it from hissing and attacking. Snape casted a spell on it which caused the snake to incinerate to nothingness. It was a strange and horrifying experience. Tim became curious about Harry; first, the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts, then, he speaks parseltongue.  
Throughout the semester, Victoria and I took the time to talk to Tim and became better friends. Victoria asked him what the Ravenclaw common room looked like, Tim replied explaining how many bookcases there were, there was a stone statue, fancy furniture, it was very blue, and the domed ceiling was painted with stars. According to his description, the Ravenclaw common room sounded breathtaking to us. We walked down the hallway near the courtyard and overheard Malfoy, “You filthy little mudblood,” we stopped.  
“You’re going to pay for that, Malfoy. Eat slugs!” Ron tried to cast a curse on Malfoy, but the spell knocked him back. All we could hear was Ron puking out something and the students’ disgusted noises.  
A young Gryffindor snapped a photo. “Wow! Can you turn him around, Harry?”  
“No, Colin. Get out of the way,” Harry declined, helping Ron up, “Let’s take him to Hagrid’s. He’ll know what to do,” then he and Hermione rushed by us and took Ron away.  
“What was that about?” I asked.  
“Not sure,” Tim replied.  
“Guys, did you hear what Malfoy said?” Victoria asked us. “He said ‘filthy little mudblood’.”  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s an offensive way of saying muggle, someone born with non-magic parents,” I answered. “Ignore him, Tim. His opinions don’t matter.”  
Victoria, Tim and I walked away from the scene and away from the Slytherin Quidditch team.  
A crowd of students, along with Tim, Victoria and I, and teachers found Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley alone with a paralyzed Mrs. Norris and a message on the wall written in blood. Malfoy read the message. “‘Enemies of the heir beware?' You’ll be next, mudbloods!”  
“Don’t listen to him,” I whispered to Tim.  
As the year progressed, I decided to be a volunteer for Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing helping sick and hurt students; and the school became more fearful about the petrifying attacks on the students and teachers that paralyzed them. Even Gryffindor’s ghost, Sir Nicholas, was paralyzed somehow. Victoria had been keeping her eyes open for anything suspicious while Tim tried to dig deeper into the mystery, and I watched Madam Sprout and Madam Pomfrey create a reversal potion for the paralyzation in the shadows. Hermione was put in the Hospital Wing for being a petrified victim, she only had a mirror in hand. McGonagall brought Ron and Harry to her while I wasn’t around. I noticed someone from Tim’s year hadn’t been around for a while, but I wasn’t sure who; I had a feeling someone was missing.  
I hadn’t seen Harry or Ron around, along with Lockhart, and Hagrid was taken to Azkaban for unknown reasons, and it felt weird not seeing him around campus. Tim went to the library searching for clues about all the petrifications, he felt like he was getting closer, and he has given up a couple times from gaining so many negative results.  
Harry Potter solved the mystery of the problem with the help of his friends. Hermione had the clue that Tim was searching for in her paralyzed hands; a basilisk slithered around the school and targeted students. Thankfully, Harry was able to slay the oversized snake and save the entire school and Ginny Weasley who was the missing student. Lockhart lost his entire storage of memories in the chamber of secrets, I didn’t like him anyway. In the Great Hall, Dumbledore showed his appreciation to Madam Sprout and Pomfrey for making the mandrake juice to cure the paralyzation, and Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger for solving the basilisk case. Hagrid walked in loudly apologizing and mentioned a bird. He approached Harry and spoke quietly and they hugged; Dumbledore began to clap, then McGonagall, then Harry and his friends, and then the whole school applauded for Hagrid. I couldn’t see Tim, but Victoria, Dick, and I applauded with the rest of the school.  
Over summer break, Tim, Victoria, and I sent letters to each other. I wished there was a faster way to send messages.


	3. 3rd Year - The Prisoner of Azkaban

Victoria, Tim, and I were still the same trio as the previous year. We met up on the train and sat together, just the three of us, Dick joined us in the booth. I wasn’t sure, but looking at Tim, something changed about his appearance. I thought his hair got a little longer judging by the bangs, but he probably got taller. It was stormy outside the train window; I sat next to Tim and stared out the window while the others talked. The lights flickered and shut off, the train stopped, the temperature dropped, the windows coated with frost and began to ice. I felt cold, I was able to see my breath rise and fade away in the cold air. I scooted closer to Tim for warmth and I was unsure if he noticed.  
“What’s going on?” Victoria became anxious.  
“I don’t know,” Dick looked around.  
We heard deep, slow breathing, then a shadow slid across the window in the hallway outside the booth. It slowly rotated its head our direction, glaring inside. I gasped and hid my face in Tim’s shoulder in fear and snuggled against him with my eyes shut. Tim wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back to comfort me. Dick and Victoria stared at us.  
“Do you two need to be alone?” Dick joked.  
“I am so tempted right now,” Victoria had her palms together and hovered her fingers over her mouth.  
“What?” I opened my eyes and uncurled, Tim and I scooted away from each other.  
“That was so cute, you guys are adorable.”  
“Shut up! I had no idea what was going on, I didn’t know what I was doing.”  
“Um, hello? You were snuggling with Tim! Tell me you didn’t see that,” Victoria turned to Dick.  
“I did,” Dick said.  
“Okay,” I started. “One, I was scared and I needed comfort. And two, I was cold and Tim was the warmest thing next to me.”  
“Uh-huh,” Dick crossed his arms.  
“I’m serious!”  
The lights flickered and stayed on, the train started moving again.  
“I have to say it!” Victoria shouted, “Dani has a crush on Tim!” she immediately clapped her mouth.  
“What?” Tim turned to me.  
“Victoria!” I felt betrayed.  
“Whoa,” Dick’s eyes widened.  
“She’s been crushing on you ever since you met!” Victoria covered her mouth again. “I’m sorry.”  
“You are not forgiven,” I pointed at her, then I laid my head back. “Ugh!”  
“You like me?” Asked Tim.  
My head immediately pulled down and faced Tim, “No! Yes…? Egh, I can’t lie to you,” I laid back my head again.  
“It remains a mystery then.”  
I didn’t speak the rest of the train ride, I was too busy and focused on considering if I actually like Tim or not. After the sorting ceremony, Dumbledore announced two new teachers; Hagrid, the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was also announced that the guards of Azkaban, dementors, were stationed around Hogwarts as a defense against Sirius Black, who had recently escaped from Azkaban prison. I didn’t speak at all the rest of the night, I didn’t eat much, I didn’t give Percival as much attention than I usually do, I went straight to sleep.  
The next morning, I was back to my old self, fully engaged with my friends and classes.  
Tim spoke to me like he normally did, we were on our way to Herbology. “Did you hear the mass murderer escaped Azkaban?”  
“Sirius Black?” Asked Victoria.  
“Are you serious?” I followed up her question.  
“That was funny, Dani.”  
“This is no joke,” Tim held a newspaper with Sirius Black on the cover and had a serious expression. “I learned more about the wizarding world over the summer, the Ministry of Magic, Azkaban, all of it; even Quidditch. Azkaban is impossible to escape from, and it has never been done before in the history of magic. Somehow, Black pulled it off. And the question is, how did he do it? Look, if Sirius Black gets close to Hogwarts, we will be in a lockdown until he’s taken care of. Twelve years in Azkaban trapped with his insanity, he had a reason to escape, a motivation.”  
“Are you sure?” I had to ask him.  
“Yes; I’ll figure it out eventually. I do know Sirius Black was a student here at Hogwarts, I can start from there, gather all the clues I can find. I should have the answer by the end of the semester, maybe the year.”  
“And this is why you are a Ravenclaw.”  
“When are you going to start?” Victoria was curious.  
“As soon as I can.”  
“Just don’t get so distracted by that you forget about your school work.”  
“I won’t, I’m good at multitasking.”  
“Do you think you will be able to track him?”  
“Possibly, it would be extremely difficult, though; but my goal is to estimate what he is after,” Then Tim walked off with his books and newspaper in hand.  
Victoria and I looked at each other, we’ve never seen Tim that motivated before. We decided not to worry about Tim’s work and went straight to Divination class. The teacher, Professor Trelawney, she seemed… out of the ordinary. Definitaley odd. Hagrid on the other hand, he makes a fun professor. He took us into the woods behind his hut, told us to open our textbooks to page forty-nine, which the book was a creature itself.  
Malfoy questioned Hagrid. “Exactly how we do that?”  
“Just stroke the spine, of course,” Hagrid spoke back with sass.  
“Oh, of course,” I repeated quietly, Victoria chuckled.  
That one Gryffindor though, Neville Longbottom, forgot to stroke the spine before opening his book, so it went crazy and tried to attack his face and he yelled in fear, not a bright boy. I overheard Malfoy’s mouth flap something about “his father”, and naturally, Harry stood up to him. I wasn’t paying attention until he shouted “Dementor! Dementor!” and made everybody look, but I immediatly ducked and tucked my head. The Slytherins laughed and made ghostly noises, I couldn’t believe that cowardly bastard.  
Our first lesson was about hippogriffs, Hagrid had one of his own called Buckbeak. Hippogriffs were very proud creatures that were easily offended, at least that’s what Hagrid said. “Now,” Hagrid began. “Who’d like to come and say hello?”  
All of us, every student stepped back leaving Harry up front.  
“Well done, Harry, well done,” Hagrid complimented. He then went straight to instructing Harry how to approach the hippogriff known as Buckbeak. Buckbeak flapped his wings and squacked, Hagrid commanded Harry to step back. When he did, a twig snapped and grasped at my attention. Buckbeak crowed and bowed back to Harry. Hagrid complimented Harry, fed the creature a dead ferret, and encouraged Harry to approach Buckbeak. Buckbeak snapped his beak at Harry and made him jerk his hand away a couple times. When Harry’s hand made contact with the hippogriff’s beak, Hagrid and most of the students applauded. Hagrid told Harry that he could ride on Buckbeak, and immediately made Harry question Hagrid, then Hagrid picked him up.  
“Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey! Hagrid!” Harry was filled with caution.  
Hagrid placed Harry on the hippogriff’s back and slapped the back of Buckbeak's thigh, Buckbeak stood on his back hooves and began to run. Harry wrapped his arms around Buckbeak’s neck holding on for dear life, then Buckbeak flapped his wings and took off, lifting himself and Harry off the ground. I watched them disappear in the sky behind the trees. I spoke to Victoria about Buckbeak and created a conversation while we waited for Harry and Buckbeak to return.  
Hagrid locked his eyes on Harry and the hippogriff and whistled to them; Buckbeak swooped around and landed on the dirt ground, running around to slow down. Almost everybody applauded for them.  
Malfoy shoved his way through the crowd and stomped towards Buckbeak. “Yes, you’re not dangerous at all, you great, ugly brute.”  
Buckbeak lifted onto his back hooves, flapped his wings, and clawed Malfoy’s arm with his talons. Screams rang out, and students ran and hid for cover. Hagrid confronted Buckbeak and tried to get him to stop and calm down, the only way he saw was to toss a dead ferret aside to distract the creature. Malfoy rocked side to side on the ground holding his arm and murmured.  
“Hagrid!” Hermione shouted. “He has to be taken to the hospital.”  
“I’m the teacher, I'll do it,” Hagrid carried Malfoy away, “Class dismissed!” and Malfoy kept murmuring.  
Victoria and I stood far aside with the other students and watched Hagrid and Malfoy leave.  
Victoria leaned over to me and said, “He deserved that,” and kept watching them.  
“Agreed,” I said. “Spoiled brat.”  
Later that day, I found Tim leaning against the wall and reading a book in the east halls. I jogged his direction and called his name with Victoria trying to keep up. “Did you hear?”  
Tim closed his book. “It’s only day two of the year, how has something happened already?”  
“You remember Malfoy getting his butt kicked last year, right?”  
“By Potter, yes. What did he do this time?” Tim sighed.  
“He deserved it,” Victoria started. “But he got his ass handed to him by a creature in Care of Magical Creatures.”  
“What size?” He crossed his arms.  
“Gryffon,” I answered.  
“Good, I never liked him.”  
Two months through and I haven’t seen Tim on school grounds for a whole three days. He would have told us if he was going somewhere while school was still in session. I requested Dick to keep an eye out for him, he’s got me concerned. Tim was nowhere to be found, he wasn’t in the library, Great Hall, Owlery, Quidditch Pitch, Hospital Wing, Courtyard, Great Staircase, Study Room, Green-Houses, none of the classrooms, and he wouldn’t be in a teacher’s office for three days straight; the only thing I thought of was the Ravenclaw headquarters which I wasn’t allowed in. I finally found him in the study room the next day moping at a table. He didn’t have his Ravenclaw robe or sweater on, just his white button down with his necktie untied and hanging from his neck, and his black uniform pants and shoes. I sat next to him. “Hey, you okay? I haven’t seen you around for the past three days.”  
“No,” Tim mumbled, he continued to stare at the tabletop.  
“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not really.”  
I noticed a newspaper near him, I took it and scrolled through. 

COUPLE MURDERED IN LONDON! Jack and Janet Drake were mysteriously murdered Thursday night; the London police are searching further on this heinous case. 

I stopped reading, I didn’t want to know the details. I felt Tim’s sorrow. “Oh… Tim, I… Could it have been… do you think?”  
“No, he’s too far from London; but I know someone who can solve the case faster than the authorities.”  
“You?”  
“I wasn’t talking about myself. The details are clear, but it is not my case to solve, it’s the law’s.”  
“How did you get this? It’s a muggle newspaper.”  
“Dumbledore.”  
“Have you been keeping yourself locked up after you read this?”  
“You ask a lot of questions, you know that?”  
Tim struck a nerve with me, I wasn’t sure what to say but apologize. “I’m sorry, Timothy. It must be hard,” I waited for a response, but no sounds escaped his mouth. I stood, assuming he didn’t want me around. I turned my body at the exit and took a step towards it.  
Tim grasped my wrist, stopping me from going anywhere. “Don’t go, please. Your presence is soothing.”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“Just… Stay.”  
“Okay.”  
Tim let go of my wrist, and I sat down again. I was able to get Tim to open up to me and vent. I’ve learned so much about him, there was so much I never knew.  
Dick came in, “I was wondering where you were, you missed dinner,” then he paused. “Is something wrong?”  
I looked at Tim and waited for him to answer, but he didn’t. “Here, read this,” I handed Dick the muggle newspaper turned to the page about the muggle murder. He read through the entire article, then gave Tim his support.  
Later that night, the Fat Lady painting was missing from her portrait; Gryffindors could not gain entry to the tower. It was revealed that Sirius Black was somewhere in the castle, the whole school was on lockdown, just as Tim said in August. Dick and I talked to Tim about his research on Black, Tim said that he didn’t find the reason why Black was at Hogwarts, but it may be tied to Peter Pettigrew and his death. He did mention Black and Pettigrew were both Gryffindor students at Hogwarts, he must have gone through the student records, but how did he gain access to that private information? Tim said he would continue looking into Sirius Black and come up with a conclusion of why he is at Hogwarts.  
All students were forced to abandon their dormitories at night and sleep in the Great Hall while the teachers patrolled for Black until he was caught. The stone floor wasn’t very comfortable, but somehow, I managed to fall asleep.  
In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin reported in as sick, so Snape filled up his position and changed Lupin’s course to werewolves. The whole class was assigned to write an essay on werewolves, and I did not want to. It was an interesting change of subject, I questioned why Snape decided to alter the syllabus.  
The Slytherin Quidditch team was forced to forfeit the match against Gryffindor because of what Buckbeak did to Malfoy, so Gryffindor was forced to play Hufflepuff instead. It was a cold, stormy, and very wet match. I kept my eyes on Dick as he played on the field and scored points, I saw Jason fly by a couple times and try to steal the quaffle from Dick. I glanced at Harry disappearing in the raging storm chasing after the snitch, the dementors entered the stadium. Lightning cracked, the crowd gasped as Harry fell from the sky and his broom blew away. His fall was softened by a spell casted by Dumbledore, and Hufflepuff won the match not long after.  
“Sirius Black is at it again!” Dick barged in.  
“What are you talking about?” Victoria almost didn’t believe him.  
“He got into Gryffindor Tower last night. I don’t know how, but he did. Ron Weasley’s bed curtains were found ripped and torn in the boys’ dorm this morning; at least none of the students were touched, or worse, killed.”  
“How do you know all this?” Asked Tim.  
“Jason told me, and everybody’s talking about it.”  
“I see a pattern here. Black has no reason to be here unless Hogwarts has something he wants or needs. He tried getting into the Gryffindor commons but was denied access which caused him to slash at the Fat Lady in rage. Now, he tried again and Sir Cadogan gave him access. Whatever it is he’s after, Gryffindor has his target.”  
“That’s a huge clue for you,” I got excited. “Maybe instead of studying Black’s past, you can analyze his clues provided in Hogwarts and plan what his maneuvers will be ahead of time, spoil his plot.”  
“That’s what I’ve been doing for the past month.”  
“How many of my ideas do you have to backfire?”  
“How many times do you have to get inside my head?”  
“Ouch,” Victoria reacted quietly.  
“Tim, I’m trying to help you,” I continued.  
“By unintentionally repeating my thoughts?”  
“What put you in a bad mood? I blame Sirius Black; or Snape. Definitely Snape.”  
“I just don't feel like myself right now.”  
I checked up on Tim’s progress on Sirius Black every once in a while, twice a month. He found a list of targets that Black would attack, but later declared were false. He paid more attention to the property damage Black caused in the school, the Fat Lady portrait and Ron Weasley’s bed curtain, took the details given to him and concluded the portrait’s slashes were not human, but done by Black’s hand. Tim pointed the curtains’ fabric was too strong for a fully grown man to tear and rip by hand, which led Tim to theorize that Black was an Animagus, and being an Animagus helped him escape prison. Tim also studied the function and abilities of dementors which supported Tim’s Animagus theory. What really frustrated Tim the most were questions he kept asking himself, ‘Why is Sirius Black at Hogwarts? What is his purpose? Who or what does Gryffindor Tower have that the other houses don't?’  
By the end of the year, Tim was unable to solve the Sirius Black case. Even though he was almost finished, he just didn’t have enough clues, evidence, and information to solve it with. Victoria, Tim, Dick, and I heard about Ron’s broken leg and the encounter with Sirius Black, Professor Lupin, Snape, and Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack. None of us were able to get the truth about Black from Ron, Harry, or Hermione somehow, so Tim slowly wanted to give up after a whole year of uncovering the case. We saw the true Ravenclaw in Tim.  
We may have ended the school year with an unsolved, mysterious case, which did bother Tim and Dick a little, and losing to Gryffindor in both House and Quidditch Cup, but we enjoyed trying to solve the Sirius Black case. We didn’t know, though, that Professor Lupin was a werewolf the entire time, which explained why Professor Snape taught a lesson on werewolves when Lupin was out. Tim and Dick felt like they could’ve figured that out on their own, but they weren’t paying close attention to Lupin and the details about him.  
Over the summer, Tim sent me letters about life living with Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Jason Todd, and he couldn’t stop thinking about Sirius Black and the case he worked on with our help. He wrote saying he and Dick thought of other theories on Black, but they let the case rest unsolved and remained a mystery. It was probably for the best anyway.


	4. 4th Year - The Goblet of Fire

I sat with Dick and Tim on the train and I noticed Tim let his hair grow out a little bit. His hair was about as long as Dick’s, just along the neck, and his bangs stopped at the bottom of his cheekbones. I thought he was cute then, then his hair made him even cuter.  
Dick and Tim informed me that their adopted little brother, Bruce Wayne’s son, was a new first year student at Hogwarts, and they didn’t sound very happy about it. I asked them what the deal was about him; they said that Damian was overall a selfish, ungrateful brat. I compared him to Malfoy and they agreed.


End file.
